Bella's Sunrise
by Jwess
Summary: It's always darkest before the dawn. What if Edward doesn't come back in Eclipse, instead they meet again later in life. Edward leaves for an entirely different reason, not because of Jasper.
1. Hello Seattle

It's always darkest before the dawn. What if Edward doesn't come back in Eclipse, instead they meet again later in life. Edward leaves for an entirely different reason, not because of Jasper. Also just because Edward is too young for this story he's forever 22, not 17.

*Disclaimer: I own nothing*

"Ringggg Ringgg Ringgg" I roll out of bed banging my head on my side table while I groggily attempt to turn off my alarm. "Two more minutes" I mumble to no one in particular and throw my face back onto the pillow. I give up trying to go back to sleep when the alarm goes off again and with a sigh I get up. I pull on some old sweatpants and go to the crib.

"How the fuck did he sleep through that?" I grumble jealous of his sleep. Of course he choses to sleep now, after keeping me up till 3am, crying about who knows what. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and decided I should try to get some work done before he wakes up. I pick um my phone; "Oh shit" Today is orientation. I was supposed to leave ten minutes ago. I grab the first semi decent clothes I see and pull them on, grab Masen's bag, grab Masen, and am out the door six minutes after waking up.

I run into the kitchen already ten minutes late and am delighted to see Charlie made me a bagel with cream cheese, knowing that I wouldn't have time to get my own breakfast. I hand him Masen, scarf down my breakfast and run out the door in a vain attempt to arrive on time.

"Shit!" I pull into the parking lot twenty minutes late thanks to Seattle traffic. It took two and a half hours to get from my apartment in Port Angeles to SeattleU and I had the entire ride to think about all the things I could do wrong. I slammed the door of my battered old truck and raced into the admissions building.

"Hey I'm a new student, where's the Academic Convocation?" I ask the lady at the front desk. "Down the hall and on the left. You're late." She says in a dry monotone. "Thanks " I reply already racing to the room.

I slip into the back of the huge lecture hall and hear an older man talking about how "The next four years will be pivotal in the rest of our lives". I hear someone whisper under their breath, "Yeah, we might do drugs, drop out, and at some point we might die." I laugh and turn to look at the stranger. He sees me and smiles, "Sorry, that's my uncle, I've heard this spiel a thousand times, I'm Jake." Wow, he is seriously attractive and actually talking to me. "Hi, I'm Bella, you excited for classes to start?" I ask him hoping I might have found a friend here. "Well hoping and dreading, I've known most of my professors since I was a kid and I'm not looking forward to my uncle's reports back to my father about how I'm doing" he said with a grimace. "So where are you from?" he asked. "I'm from a small town about four hours away called Forks" I replied "but I took a year off before college and worked in Port Angeles." "Wait seriously? So am I, well I live on the reservation so we wouldn't have gone to the same school, but that's so cool." He says practically beaming at me. I laugh, "Well I guess we'll have to get together and talk about the rainiest town in America sometime" I joke. "Definitely, I hope we have some classes together, here's my number if you wanna hang out sometime" he replied.

After we left the Convocation we decided to grab lunch in the cafeteria and check out the seen. "So what classes are you taking?" he asked taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. "Well I'm majoring in language with a minor in political theory, but I have to take a lot of prerequisites this semester. You?" I ask. "Well, honestly I don't know what I'm majoring yet but I'm leaning toward engineering and architecture, so I'll be taking a lot of math" he response with a mouth full of lettuce and baloney. I can't help but shudder at the thought of all that math. He laughs at my revulsion.

After lunch I tell him I have to go look for an apartment and we agree to meet for lunch on the first day of classes. I had already seen some of the nearby apartments but I looked at a few more before finally finding one that was in my price range, semi close, and not totally disgusting. Satisfied with my new home I signed the lease and agreed to move in the next day.

The drive home felt considerably shorter than the drive there and I was pleased with how the day had turned out. When I arrived home I saw Charlie sitting in the living room holding Masen's hands and trying to teach him how to walk. I have to say raising Masen without a father has been in no way easy but Charlie really has been fantastic. Of course thinking about Masen's father always brought back bittersweet memories for me.

I had been devastated to wake up the morning after the best night of my life to find Edward gone with out a trace. The first few weeks after he left were the worst of my life. I searched everywhere for him and asked everyone, even the school and the hospital but no one knew where they went or why the left. I was so distraught I didn't even think twice about it when I started throwing up in the mornings. Finally, on Christmas morning I took a pregnancy test. At first I was shocked, I didn't think it could be possible, but it happened, and this baby was the only part of Edward I had so I held onto it. I didn't tell anyone for a while but finally in march I had to tell Charlie. He was angry at first, then disappointed, but he supported me and decided to do anything he could to help. I will always appreciate and love my father for all he has done.

*Clarifications- Edward is a vampire but Masen isn't or at least Bella doesn't think so.

This is NOT a Bella Jacob fic we just haven't met Edward yet and I always thought Jake was a good friend for her.


	2. Goodbye home

***Disclaimer: I own nothing***

**Clarifications from last chapter: Masen is two years old (I got a little mixed up with my ages so in the last chapter he was just learning how to walk but a two year old can already walk so never mind that).**

"Masen Anthony Charles Swan" I holler up the stairs. The moving trucks will be here any minute and I still have to finish packing a few things. "Momma look kitty!" he yells from his room. I open the door to find Masen curled up in the cat bed with kitty. As cute a moment as this is I really need to teach him not to use the cat bed. He had already fallen asleep in it two times this week.

With a sigh I decide to let him stay there while I finish packing. Just as I finish packing the last box, minus the things I would be driving over in a bit, I heard Charlie pull up. "Sorry I'm late, the moving trucks were right behind me so we better start brining some stuff out" He yells up the stairs. I hastily grab the box I had just finished packing along with a few other things to carry downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Charlie and two big men I assume are the movers, one of them takes my boxes and the other asks where to get the rest. I tell him they are upstairs and decide now is a good time to rescue Kitty from Masen.

When I go back into Masen's room, I suddenly feel a little sad. We will be leaving our home today. I still remember our first night here. I cried all night. Things didn't turn out how I expected they would but now I can't say I regret anything. Masen is the best thing that ever happened to me regardless of everything I went through to have him.

After I found out I was pregnant it was like I came out this haze of constantly missing Edward. I had to take care of myself. That's not to say I didn't think about my options I mean I was a junior in high school hello? I was not planning to have a kid while I was still a kid. I actually even made an appointment to talk to a doctor about my options but at that time I missed Edward so much I simply couldn't think about having this little part of him. I also worried about whether or not Mason would be human but so far there have been no signs to suspect otherwise.

I never could have stayed in school if it hadn't been for Charlie.

"_So I think I should try to get my GED before I have the baby." I told Charlie, I had been thinking about it for a while and I just didn't see how I could do senior year after I gave birth. "No" he said and I looked up from my dinner surprised. "But I mean it's not like I can finish high school and at least it better than nothing" I argued. "No, you are not dropping out of high school. I will work nights so I can watch him while you are at school and when you work on weekends." I was shocked by his kindness but I couldn't let him do this, it was my choice to have this baby, "No, I can't let you do that it's too much" I insisted. "Well there is no way I am not seeing my little girl graduate so you will just have to accept it. _

I could never repay Charlie for how wonderful he was with Masen and how he encouraged me to apply for college and scholarships. When I got into SeattleU with a full scholarship and decided to take a year off to work, he insisted he wanted to do anything he could to help and even helped me find a decent paying job and apartment in Port Angeles.

"_Hi, I saw a listing that this apartment is for rent, I would like to rent it." I said to the older man sitting on the steps. "Aren't you a little young to be renting an apartment?" he asked a bit condescendingly. "I am eighteen and I just got a job at the café down the street, this is the perfect location and I can give the down payment today." I replied trying to act as together as I could. "Well that's good enough for me, we will have to go to my realtors and you can sign the lease today." _

"_Look Masen! This is our new home!" I announced proudly to my beautiful baby boy. I had only graduated high school a month ago but I needed a more stable job and daycare than I could get in Forks so I made the decision to take a year off before college and move to Port Angeles to make some savings. I was happy all day, putting things away and showing Masen around, but when Masen fell asleep, I felt so alone. I had gotten a two bedroom so Masen could have his own room but I missed having him with me. I still couldn't believe Edward never came back for us but with everyday I was learning how to move on. _

The next day I took Masen to pick out a kitten so the apartment wouldn't be so lonely. He immediately fell in love with a tiny white cat that he named "Kitty". As time went on I settled into my new job and spending time with Masen. I got a second job working weekends at the local pub to make some more money and Charlie volunteered to watch Masen those nights.

This apartment is filled with memories but I know I need to move on. Besides just because I had become a cliché teen mom did not mean I was willing to forgo my education. So we packed up our lives and today we move to Seattle.

I pick up Masen "Whoa boy when did you get so big?" I ask chuckling. It seems like he gains ten pounds a day. I carry Masen downstairs to find the movers have packed just about everything into the truck. "We're just about ready to go Bells, my car is packed as well, do you want me to wait or should I go with the movers to make sure the unload everything into the right place?" He asks with a smile. "No you go, I'll head over there soon I just have to do a couple things, do you think you could bring Kitty though?" I ask hoping me and Masen can have a few minutes to say goodbye to our first home. "Sure thing Bells, I'll see you soon" he smiles and ushers the movers out with their last load.

I watch Charlie drive away then sigh. "I guess its just you and me huh" I say to Masen. "Momma sleep time." He says cuddling into my arms. I place him in his crib and load the last things into my car. I look at the place from the outside, it isn't much, an old two family home we shared with a friendly young couple, near downtown, but it was our home. I walk back into Masen's room pick him up and grab the awkwardly shaped crib attempting to carry them both downstairs. It's a struggle but my balance really has gotten much better since becoming a mom. I buckle Masen into his car seat and get into the drivers seat. "Goodbye" I whisper to our old home and drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>So we still haven't seen Edward and it'll probably still be a couple chapters till we do. I know this didn't go far but I thought it gave a little history. I would love to know if it's too confusing or anything…<strong>

**Also I really think this song goes well with the story (and Kina Grannis has a beautiful voice). .. **

.com/watch?v=lTc83qVy4O4


	3. Our new home

**This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer: Isabela is Online thank you so much for your review, it made my day.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing***

"Ringggg Ringgg Ringgg" "Not again" I mumble into my pillow. I flail around trying to find my alarm so I can throw it out the window, silencing it once and for all. I hear the faint cry of "Mommmaaa" coming from the other room and know I really need to get up. With a sigh, I hit the alarm silencing it and stumble into Masen's room. He is sitting up and when I walk in, he says quite solemnly "Food. Now." I can't help but laugh, my boy always wanted food first.

I pick Masen up and carry him into our new kitchen. Thankfully, I had the foresight to not set my alarm for the last possible minute we could leave the house. I decide to make pancakes with peanut M&Ms, my specialty and make sure Masen's is cut into little pieces before I give it to him. While he is sitting content eating his breakfast and watching the news, what? I like him to know what's going on in the world, I take a super quick shower get dressed and find everything I need for my first day of classes.

"Come on Masen" I say, taking his hand leading him out the door. Today would be his first day at Day Care and to say I was nervous was the understatement of the century. I had spent all summer agonizing over moving so far away from Charlie and leaving Masen with strangers all day but I had checked out the Day Care several times and talked to other parents who all seemed extremely happy with it. Plus they had a discount for SeattleU students.

When we do arrive, I have some serious thoughts about just turning around and going back to Forks, forget this stupid education idea I wanna go home. But I gather myself, get out of the car, pick up Masen, holding him quite close, and grab his bag. I shut the door and head into Spring Street Early Learning Center.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan and this is my son Masen Swan, this is his first day here" I say to the font desk lady, whose nametag said Belinda. "Hi, I am Belinda so nice to meet you, I see you have already filled out the paperwork and met his teachers so if you want you can just bring him into his classroom." She replies with one of the widest smiles I have ever seen. I thank her then head toward the classroom I saw on my visit. The hallways are covered with storybook illustration and his classroom is a bright yellow.

"Hi, so nice to see you again Ms. Swan" said Masen's new teacher Bethany in a friendly voice. "Why don't you let Masen put his stuff in his new cubby and Ms. Sarah will show him his desk." I am so relieved that Masen seems to have taken this whole Day Care thing well and actually seems to like the idea of meeting other kids, so with a profuse amount of thank yous and call mes, I leave.

I hurry out to my truck and get to my first class five minutes early. "Thank god, I might actually make it through this year alive." I mutter to myself. "Good luck" I hear accompanied by a chuckle and turn around to see Jake. A huge smile spreads across my face when I see him, "It is so good to see a friendly face in here," I say as we take seats in a middle row. "Yeah, just a heads up English is not my best subject so you might have to explain what's going on" he says. "Well, you are in luck because I happen to be quite good at it" I reply sticking my tongue out at him. He laughs and we settle in as the teacher arrives.

After having an excellent day of first classes, lunch with Jake, and no call from the Day Care saying anything bad has happened I am quite happy. I get into the car and go to start it up, just then I see someone out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look for them they are gone but I could have sworn it was someone familiar. With a frown I start the car thinking about who it could have been. It couldn't be Jake because I know he had a class now, maybe it was someone from high school? I think Angela goes here. The person had not looked like Angela but who knows, I didn't get a good look, so I move that thought to the back of my mind and concentrate on how good my day has been.

I pull into the parking lot of Spring Street Early Learning Center and go to get Masen. When I arrive at the classroom I am surprised to see Masen happily playing trucks with another boy about his age. When Bethany sees me she comes over and tells me how wonderful Masen has been. I smile at her and go over to Masen "Hey buddy, whose your new friend?" I ask him, crouching down. "Momma! See Danya" he says enthusiastically pointing to the boy with him. Bethany comes over and tells me the boys name is Daniel. I chuckle thinking about Masen's trouble pronouncing L's he used to call Charlie Chacha until he finally started pronouncing it correctly.

After saying goodbye to his new friend, we left the school. Charlie had insisted he would drive all the way down here and cook dinner at my place to celebrate our first day. When we arrive home he is already there, making his famous Chile. "Hey Bells, how was the first day?" he asks enveloping me and Masen in a huge hug. "Scarily awesome, Masen loved school, all my classes went great, and I didn't fall on my face." I tell him. "That's great, the Chiles just about done. Hey big boy what did you do today?" he asked Masen. "I make friend. Danya" he responds happily. The rest of the night flies by and I couldn't be more happy with how things were turning out. After I put Masen to bed and said goodbye to Charlie, I curl up in bed. As I lay there trying to go to sleep, I can't stop my mind from wandering back to the person I had almost seen today. I don't know why it is bothering me so much, but I just cant put my finger on who it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses as to who the familiar stranger was?<strong>


	4. Care to share where you've been?

**Care to share where you've been for the last three years?**

I sit straight up in my bed. I know I just had a nightmare but my mind is still too fuzzy from sleep for me to know what it was about. Then I remember, of course, it was about him. The same nightmares had haunted me for months after his departure. I didn't understand how he could have left me. The last night we spent together had been incredible but in the morning he was gone leaving behind him only Masen and note saying not to try to find him. I immediately drove to his house after reading the note hoping I could catch him and change him mind, not really believing he would leave. Every trace of the Cullen's had been removed. I spent hours crying in his room. Since that day I have had reoccurring nightmares about driving to Edwards house and finding him gone leaving me all alone with only an overwhelming sadness.

After briefly contemplating why I would be dreaming about Edward now when my life was finally going good again, I get up to get ready for the day. I take a long hot shower, relishing the luxury I did not have often due to Masen's irregular sleep patterns. After leaving the shower, red skinned and pruney fingered. I get all of mine and Masen's things together. I wake Masen up and give him cheerios for breakfast.

While he eats I cant help but stare at him. His adorable mouth opens and closes as he eats and his cheeks are still rosy from sleep. His eye's are a deep honey gold surrounded by thick black lashes. His hair is golden and silky and he has the cutest button nose I have ever seen.

All I can think about is how lucky I am to have Masen in my life. Just then, Kitty jumps into Masen's cereal bowls spilling cheerios everywhere. "Kitty!" I exclaim. "Yuck yuck" says Masen in agreement. I pick up Masen trying to shake as many cheerios off him as I can and put him on the ground. "Okay I will just give you a bowl for the car, okay honey?" I ask him. "Fwineee" he replies drawing the word out like it's such a hardship for him. With a chuckle, I shoo Kitty, clean up the cereal and grab a new bowl for the car.

As we drive away, Masen gets the smart idea to throw cheerios out the window when he sees people he thinks look "funny". "Masen, stop wasting your cereal, come on we're almost at school, finish it up so you'll have energy to play with Daniel" I tell him, proud I remembered his friends name.

After dropping Masen at Day Care I make it to French class just in time. I listen with rapt attention as my professor tells us what we will cover this semester. After the class ends I head out trying to figure out what I'll do for the hour until my next class. Rummaging through my bag to find my phone I walk right into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking" I tell them distractedly. "No, it was my fault, I'm sorry." I heart stops. His voice. No. I look up.

"Edward?" I say, not trusting my own eyes.

"Hello, Bella."

OoOoOoO

Edward? No. There is no way he is back how? Why? My mind just can't comprehend it. I had given up on ever seeing him again, resigned myself to a life where my only love was my son. How could he come back? Now? After almost three years. What right did he have to just come back and expect me to what? Simply forgive him? Not happening.

Despite my anger toward him I need answers. "Why are you here?" I blurt out before I can stop myself.

He hesitates, "I-I just wanted to see you," he says uncertainly.

"Well now you've seen me. Care to share where you've been for the last three years?" I ask bitingly.

"Bella I am so sorry, I just I couldn't believe what I had done to you, I didn't want to hurt you so I thought it would be better if I left you, let you live a normal life" He replies looking genuinely sad.

"I'm sorry I upset you" he hesitates a moment then, "Do you want me to leave?" he asks me.

Do I want him to leave? No. But how can he expect me to just welcome him back after everything he put me through. Oh crap. He doesn't know about Masen. How do you tell a vampire who isn't supposed to be able to have kids that he has a son? I soften.

"No" I reply. "I just need to think, can you I don't know, do you want to come over for dinner?" I ask him.

He laughs softly "I would love to."

"Okay, um I'll give you my address, Oh I forgot I have plans tonight but is tomorrow okay?" I ask, I'll let him worry for a little and not tell him those plans are with my father.

With a sigh I tell him where I live and say I have to get to class. I still have over half an hour before class starts but hey at least this way I'll get a good seat. I arrive at my Spanish literature class and decide to get a head start on the reading. When I look up I realize the class is filling up and will start soon. Then I see her, nearly jumping with happiness, Alice. My heart aches a little when I see her. I still can't believe they all abandoned me. She walks right over to me and sits down.

"Bella!" she practically screams enveloping me in a hug. I soften a little, I really had missed her cheerful smile.

"I am soo sorry we left. None of us wanted to, but Edward was so upset and he wouldn't tell us what happened and Esme said we should just make sure he was okay, but I wanted to come back so much. I am so sorry." She gushed.

"Oh Alice" I sigh.

Just then the professor walks in and I look forward.

The class drags on and I can feel Alice's eyes on me. Finally when we finish I run out of the room hurriedly telling Alice my next class is in five minutes and we'll catch up later.

I wasn't lying I make it to my European political theory class just in time to grab a seat before the professor starts. I can't concentrate all class because all I can think about is the sudden reappearance of the Cullen's. Why did Edward decide to come back now? I just don't understand it. How do I even feel about him coming back after he abandoned me. I am so grateful I have a full day to figure thinks out before I have to face him again.

OoOoOoO

I pull into the parking lot to pick up Masen and I can't help but worry about telling Edward about him. Or telling Masen he has a father. How will Masen react to the father he never knew he had? My life just got so complicated. And I thought it was messed up before. I think with a laugh.

After picking Masen up I drive home while he babbles about "Danya" and "Big trucks". I feel an irrational jealousy of the simplicity of his day. He didn't just see the father of his child for the first time in almost three years. Okay well if he had that would be really weird.

We walk in the door and I am hit by the smell of Charlie making pasta and meatballs. My mouth waters. I hadn't realized until now that I forgot to eat lunch. "Charlie that smells amazing" I say to him walking into the kitchen. "You are in luck" He says "I even made dessert. My stomach grumbles at that and he laughs.

I leave the kitchen not able to bear the smell in my famished state. I walk in on Kitty apparently trying to climb onto Masen's head. I laugh at the comical sight and tell Masen dinner is almost ready. He is talking to Kitty and barely even looks up at me.

I love how well Masen and Kitty get along and I can't help but wonder if Masen and Edward will like each other. I still can't figure out how I am going to tell Edward about Masen but I'm thinking I might just take the chicken way out, and let him see Masen for himself when he comes over tomorrow.

"Bellaaa, dinners ready" I hear from the kitchen. You don't have to tell me twice. I grab Masen by the hand and we walk to the dinning table.

"Have I mentioned lately that I have the best father in the entire world?" I tell him and he laughs.

"They don't call me chef Charlie for nothing you know." He replies.

I can't stop myself from worrying about tomorrow, but at least tonight everything is good.

OoOoOoO

After saying goodbye to Charlie and tucking Masen into bed I pull out the note Edward left for me all those years ago.

_Bella, this isn't working. You are a human, I can't pretend that doesn't matter anymore. I am leaving. Don't try to find me. I don't want to see you again. _

The words are hard to make out through all the tear stains but I have them memorized anyways.

All I can think about after seeing him again is the feel of his lips on mine, the ghost of cold hands touching me, the whispered "I love you" and the pain when he pushed inside of me. That night had been perfect. It had been perfect in it's imperfections. Because even though it had hurt, we had both needed to feel that closeness, to hold each other and make love. I can feel my stomach tingle just thinking about it. He had kissed and caressed every part of my body that night and I knew it didn't get better than that. I knew I loved him and he loved me.

So why did he leave? How could he leave me? And why was he back?


	5. So, this is Masen

This Chapter is dedicated to amikins thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**So, this is Masen**

I wake up and the first thing I hear is a faint noise coming from the other room "Oh shit." I mutter when I realize it's my alarm and I jump off the couch. One glance at the clock tells me I am already late. I throw on the first things I find, skip my shower, grab Masen and a yogurt, running out the door.

"Momma, me sweeeep" says Masen in a tired voice. "

"I know honey, but look I got key lime yogurt your favorite." I say trying to appease him.

He looks at me through his long lashes and says "Gimme."

I laugh and give him the yogurt after buckling him in his car seat. I hop in the front and drive to his day care. Glancing at the clock I realize thanks to the rush out of the house, I might still get to class on time. I practically Run Masen into the day care then drive to school as fast as I can. When I pull into the parking lot Alice is just standing there, probably waiting for me since out first class is together.

When I get out of the car Alice walks over to me.

"He so I heard Edward is going to your house, that is so great. I was thinking when's your next class cause if you have time after French we should grab some lunch."

"Um, yeah, I have some time. Uh, we should probably get to class now though." I reply stupidly.

We walk to French, Alice is still talking but I zone her out. Are they really back for good? Would everything just go back to normal now? I just don't understand it. I close my eyes for a moment and trip over the curb. Alice catches my arm, "Be careful Bella," she says. I laugh and she gives me a weird look.

"So anyways, what have you been up to? I mean why are you a freshman now? Did you take a year off? What did you do? Oh! Did you go to Europe?" she questions me.

"No, I uh just needed to figure things out before college." I say lamely, not ready to tell her the real reason.

"Hey you have something green on your shoulder, is that yogurt? She asks looking at me.

"Oh, woops, must have spilt my breakfast on me." I lie.

We enter the class just as it is starting and take our seats. I pull out my paper and start taking notes. Ten minutes into class, Alice slips me a note. I hesitate then read it.

_Hey, what's going on? I mean I know you're upset about us leaving, and you should be, it was wrong, but you seem a little off, are you okay?_

That's Alice, she always could tell when I was keeping things from her. With a sigh I respond.

_I'm fine, it's just weird seeing you now. I am a little mad you left but it wasn't really your fault, it was Edward so I suppose I can forgive you. Oh, by the way is everyone back? Or is it just you and Edward?_

Satisfied I sufficiently changed the subject I hand her the note. She practically squeals wit happiness after reading it and hands me another note.

_I am SO glad we are okay. You totally have every right to be mad but I REALLY want things to go back to the way they were. I really missed my sister. It's just me and Edward in Seattle the rest are back at forks but they would love to see you. _

I laugh at her enthusiasm and try to concentrate on the class. Which is hard to do knowing Edward will find out about Masen tonight.

**OoOoOoO**

Alice and I walk into the cafeteria and I spot Jake. After we get our food I walk over to him.

"Hey Jake, how's it going? You ready for English 101? This is my friend Alice." I say, happy to see him. When I look back over at Alice she has a weird look in her eyes, sort of aggressive.

"We should sit somewhere else Bella" she says trying to pull me away. I am shocked by how rude she is being.

"Bella, do you know what that is?" Jake asks with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Woa, Jake chill, what are you talking about?" I try to calm him.

"Stop Bella, he is a werewolf, you should stay away from him, he's dangerous." Says Alice, still trying to pull me away.

"He's a what? A werewolf? That's impossible. Werewolves aren't real, are they?" How did I not know werewolves exist? It makes sense though, why should vampires be the only mythological creatures that are real. Are fairies real too?

"No, Bella, she is a vampire you need to stay away from her, she'll kill you." Jake says shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Will both of you calm down. Neither one of you are dangerous so just chill out. Look Jake, I am going to go eat with Alice but I will see you at English and you can make sure I am still alive okay?"

Jake does not look happy with decision but he turns to Alice and says, "If she isn't in class on time with all her blood, you are dog food." With that he left the cafeteria.

"Okay first of all do fairies exist too? And second of all what just happened?" I ask Alice.

**OoOoOoO**

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, I was still shocked about the whole werewolf thing but really did not have time to proses it. My classes end way to soon and I find myself driving to pick up Masen, still at a loss as to what I will tell Edward. After picking up Masen I stop at a little restaurant to pick up dinner, not in the mood to cook.

As soon as I get in the house I put Masen in front of the TV with some toys and take a long hot shower. After putting on some nicer clothes, I check on Masen and put dinner in the oven to warm it up. I had gotten Chinese food Masen really liked the noodles. Just as I was getting ready to take out dinner, there was a knock on the door. I froze. He is here. I walk slowly toward the door, totally unprepared for what is about to happen and open it.

Edward is standing there looking incredibly sexy smiling at me. Self-consciously I push my hair behind my ear and look at him.

"Hey" he says leaning closer to me.

"Mommaaaa" I close my eyes. Oh shit. I really should have told him ahead of time. Edward looks at me with a shocked expression and I cannot help but worry about what he will say.

"Surprise" I say letting him in. He immediately walks into the kitchen to find Masen trying to balance a pillow on Kitty.

"So, this is Masen. Our son."


	6. A happy normal life

**Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or favorited this story**

**Disclaimer: Blah. I own nothing. Except I guess I kind of own Masen since he is clearly not in the book…**

* * *

><p>"So, this is Masen. Our son." I look at Edward to see him staring at Masen. Then he starts backing away.<p>

"No. That's not possible." He looks scared. Good. He deserves to have a taste of what it felt like being me. Those were my exact words when I found out I was pregnant. With a sigh I push back those memories and try to explain.

"Well, it happened. So, do you uh want to meet him?" I ask not really knowing what to say in this situation. He looks even whiter than usual and doesn't move. After what feels like forever he looks at me.

"I need to go." And with that he walks out the door.

I stand still trying to process what just happened. Did he just leave? Again? Anger boils in me and I shut the door and lock it. No way is he getting back in. I walk into the loving room and put Masen on my lap, needing to hold him.

"Momma? eye water?" he says in a shocked voice. I laugh, I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Honey, I'm fine, these are just tears, it's okay sweetie." He doesn't look completely satisfied but he snuggles into my lap.

"Who's here?" he asks. He must have heard Edwards voice.

"Nobody important." I tell him, and myself.

I walk Masen to his room to pick out a book for me to read to him. He choses my favorite book. He smiles at me and says "Can we go your room?" I pick up him and the book thinking about how lucky I am to have him and carry him to my room.

"At the far end of town, where the Grickle-grass grows, and the wind smells slow-and-sour when it blows, and no birds ever sing excepting old crows…" I begin.

Masen's eye's start to close and a huge yawn escapes his tiny lips. I tuck him in and put the book aside. I hold him close and all I can think about was that Edward didn't even ask his name. He didn't even want to get to know him. Not that he deserved to but still, I really wish Masen could have a father, not just Charlie.

OoOoOoO

E-PoV

"So, this is Masen. Our son." I feel her eyes on me but I can't stop looking at the boy. He has golden eyes and pale skin, I wonder… is he human? Wait. No. That's not possible. Did I say that out loud? Fear envelops me. What is he? Does he drink blood? What did I put Bella through? How could I leave her unprotected with a monster? I am broken out of my thoughts by her words.

"Well, it happened. So, do you uh want to meet him?" I don't move. How can I meet him? The creature I left you with. You look human, but looking at you closely, you look a little paler and older. Did he do this to you? Did I do this to you?

"I need to go." I mumble and practically run from her. I know it's wrong, that I should stay, talk to her. But I can't. I need to think, to figure things out, and ask Carlisle if it's even possible and ask Alice how on earth she didn't see this.

I get in my car and drive home as fast as I can. I need answers.

When I arrive, I go straight to Carlisle.

"Can vampires reproduce?" I ask him bluntly.

He looks up from his papers. "Not that I have ever heard of, why?" He asks looking concerned.

"Bella, she has a child." I say still not able to fully comprehend it myself.

"Well, not to be insensitive but are you sure it couldn't be anyone else's? You were gone a while… maybe she moved on?" He asked with a frown clearly trying to work this out. The idea of Bella with someone else enraged me although I can see how it might be better if that is what really happened.

"She-she said it was mine, but that's not possible? Is it?" I ask him.

"I will call a few people and do some research to find out if it is, did it look strange in any way?" He is clearly trying his best to help and not upset me but this is just way to much to take in.

"H-he, has um gold eye's and pale skin. I-I didn't get too close though so I don't know." I reply shakily.

"Well why don't you go check if Alice has seen anything… It's strange that she didn't see this before." He said the last part almost to himself.

I run downstairs and find my entire family waiting for me.

"Alice. We need to talk. Privately." I say with a growl.

"I honestly had no idea Edward. I've checked up on her but I never saw her with a kid." I says following me into the kitchen.

"How could you not see something like this?" I ask her.

"Well, you were the one who demanded I didn't check on her at first I mean it's not my fault I didn't check, besides the first couple days, for almost a year." She replies defensively.

"Not that it's your fault, you didn't know. How could you? It isn't possible." She said horrified she made me feel like it was my fault.

"It is my fault. I know that. I never should have left. Or I should have at least checked up on her. I just thought it would be too hard… if she moved on or if she didn't I just wanted her to have a happy normal life." I say defeated.

"Oh Edward, how could you know? Just make sure you don't mess up now, she needs to know you are here." Oh shit. I am a complete idiot. I just left her apartment without saying anything. Who knows what she thinks I was doing. Oh no. What if she thinks I'm gone again. Gah. Why do I always do this.

"I-I need to go, I need to see her." I say and run out the door before anyone can stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Can anyone guess what the book Bella read is?**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday.**

**Also sorry Edward is so stupid. And I totally agree Bella should be angrier at him, I definitely would be, but for some reason she isn't…. maybe it's cause she loves him or something stupid like that.**


	7. The Car

I can't sleep so finally I get up and figure I might as well work on a paper that would be due soon. I take my book and computer and go to the living room so I don't disrupt Masen. I type my name and the class but I can't concentrate on the essay. I wish Edward had stayed, had apologized, had tried to help. But no, he just left. Like always. With a sigh, I realize I will not be getting any work done tonight so I turn on the T.V. and snuggle into my blankets.

I am woken by a brisk knocking on my door and hesitantly make my way to it, still half asleep. Even in my sleepy state, I know better than to just open the door in the middle of the night.

"Who is it?" I ask the door.

"It's me Bella, I'm sorry, can we talk?" says Edward in a small voice. I don't know what to do. Should I say no?

"I-I don't know Edward. Maybe you should just go." I say not wanting him to stay if all he is going to do was leave again.

"Please Bella, I am so sorry." He says looking into my eyes.

"Fine." I say, holding the door open. He walks in hesitantly.

"I'm sorry I left like that I was just so surprised and I needed to think and talk to Carlisle." He apologized.

"Is that why you left the first time too?" I ask bitterly turning away from him. He reaches out for me but I pull away. "Why did you leave me?" I ask, finally looking him in the eye.

"I just thought it would be better, easier, for you if I was gone, I thought you could have a normal life and you wouldn't be in danger." I laugh mirthlessly and start pacing.

"You left me so I could have a normal life? Why? You knew that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't even get a normal life. Unless you consider being a single mom at seventeen normal." I practically yell the last part. How could he do this to me?

"What do you want?" I ask the question that had been on my mind since he first arrived.

"I just wanted to see you, to know you were happy, and to see if maybe you still wanted me?" He tells me sounding so sad I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"I can't deal with this right now. Just leave. I need to think." I tell him pushing him toward the door.

"Fine but Bella, I really am sorry." He turned to leave then stopped.

"Is he, like me?" He asked not looking at me.

"No." I say and shut the door.

OoOoOoO

I wake up to Masen playing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I ask him groggily.

"Momma pretty." He replies. I try to sit up but realize there is something wet in my hair. Oh no.

"Honey, what did you put in mommy's hair?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"Pretty stuff." He replies happily. I push off my blankets and practically run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and sigh with relief. It's only shampoo. I check on Masen then hop into the shower and wash the shampoo out.

After getting ready and making dinosaur oatmeal for Masen I go back to my room. I stand in the doorway just looking at him, not wanting to go outside and face the world, or Alice.

OoOoOoO

After dropping Masen off at school, I find myself driving slower than the speed limit to my first class. The class is with Alice and I do not want to arrive before it starts.

When I walk in the door I take my usual seat surprised by the absence of Alice. When the class starts and Alice still doesn't arrive I feel a little panicky. What if they left again? How can he leave without even meeting Masen? How can he leave me again? As my worry grows I begin to feel angry. Not just at Edward but at all of them. Why did they let him keep leaving me. I can't concentrate and am so thankful I only have two classes on Fridays.

I leave class and walk to the cafeteria finding Jake directly in front of me in line.

"Uh hey Bella, what's up?" He asks me a little awkwardly.

"Nothing. So glad it's Friday though. It's been a long week." I respond, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, so who was your uh friend?" he asked still a little unsure.

"That was Alice, so your uh a werewolf?" I ask him.

"Yep. And you are friends with Vampires." He responds.

"I don't suppose I could talk you out of hanging out with her?" he attempted. I laugh.

"I don't think so" I respond. We eat lunch chatting about our plans for the weekend and deciding to meet up at some point.

We separate and I head to my car to pick up my books.

As I am walking to the car, I see Edward leaning against it.


End file.
